<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>love warren by yutayutoda</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23164033">love warren</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yutayutoda/pseuds/yutayutoda'>yutayutoda</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>love warren [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Nakamoto Yuta, Cute, Funny, Jaehyun is whipped too, M/M, Nakamoto Yuta is Whipped, Submission, Top Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, but he's also a coward, cop, gays, jaehyun's a coward too, jewerly owner, johnny is too old for this shit, nct - Freeform, yujae, yuta got nerve</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:40:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,133</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23164033</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yutayutoda/pseuds/yutayutoda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaehyun is a cop. Yuta is the owner of a jewelry store. A sudden rash of breakins brings him to his store over and over again, until it becomes obvious that he might be tripping the alarm on purpose just to see him. That’s illegal but he’s kind of falling for him, too.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Nakamoto Yuta</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>love warren [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1665088</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>love warren</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I take advantage of the confinement to write lmao<br/>(Dedicated to the Yutrafic chacal team)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nakamoto Yuta was madly in love. He had a crush on Jaehyun, the city policeman. Well he wasn't the only cop in town but he was the only one who really mattered to him.<br/>
How did he fall in love with him? When his parents' bank was robbed. With a gun pointed at his temple that day, he had a mind fuck as he crossed the gaze of the pink-haired policeman. He had narrowly escaped death and it was Jaehyun who had saved him by the way but what mattered was that Yuta was having an existential crisis at the age of 24 because he had always been heterosexual for the 24 years of his life and secondly, he was in love with a an ex-classmate who had everything to make him look taken and especially straight.<br/>
The main problem was that never, oh never before in his life Yuta had been so disturbed and attracted to someone. When he wanted a girl, he didn't even have to lift a finger to make her fall at his feet. But then everything was different, Yuta had just discovered himself in a different light, realized that he also liked men, a man much too perfect for him and also, this time he wanted to be the one at Jaehyun's feet.<br/>
So he thought about a plan of attack, but to be honest, he wouldn't dare a quarter of all the ideas that crossed his mind. For once in his life, Yuta doubted, Yuta lacked self-confidence but not necessarily in a bad way because thinking about Jaehyun and all the things he could do to him made his whole body shiver. The thrill, the intrigue of the unknown excited him more than it scared him.<br/>
The Japanese chose a stupid, risky plan but he had no other choice, it had to be grandiose because Jaehyun was grandiose, sublime, perfect.</p><p>Yuta didn't have much freedom to dress according to his workplace, but he still took an hour to choose his suit, shoes and comb his platinum blonde hair. He took care of his appearance from head to toe and when he was satisfied with the result, he went to his workplace with a smile on his face and his heart beating a little faster than usual. Thank God his parents were on a business trip to the other side of the world, if they knew what he was about to do, they would have killed him with their own bare hands.<br/>
Ten o'clock sharp and Yuta was behind the counter of his jewelry store, eager to start executing his plan. Anyway, his plan wasn't complicated at all, he was going to wait for a time when no poor civilians would be present, in order to press the emergency button to bring the police to him and especially Jaehyun. And he waited a good two hours before he had a drop in clientele. He hesitated for a while because his act wasn't trivial, he was still going to piss off several cops because he couldn't find any other way to approach Jaehyun (and he definitely wanted to end up in his bed) and then, he had to prepare his best acting.</p><p>After midday, he pressed the emergency button and started a four-minute timer on his connected watch, the time to ravage his outfit and his hair to give a little more veracity to his future words. He was careful not to totally ruin his efforts that morning. He waited a good two minutes and heard the flashing lights approaching his location very quickly. From inside the jewelry store's fully glazed interior, he could see a car and two policemen including Jaehyun. He was accompanied by a slightly taller young man with brown hair. He was pointing his gun in front of him while moving cautiously with Jaehyun.</p><p>- All clear, Johnny! exclaimed the pink-haired policeman.<br/>
Noticing as he pushed the door open that no suspected robber was here, Jaehyun joined Yuta, kneeling down in front of him to check his condition. Yuta's heart missed a beat for several reasons: Jaehyun was there, he was much too close to him, and he was even more beautiful and sublime (was it even possible ?) just several inches away from his face.</p><p>- Is everything alright ? Were you hurt in any way ?</p><p>The words were stuck in Yuta's mouth, he was just speechless. Jaehyun's colleague Johnny was watching their backs and answering to someone via walkie-talkie.</p><p>- Send a team of experts-<br/>
- Don't send anything, I'm fine! Look, I'm really fine, the guy, he's already gone! Yuta exclaimed, standing up and facing the second policeman.</p><p>The latter was gawked, just like his colleague, they weren't really expecting that.<br/>
At that precise moment, Johnny recognized Yuta because he had already intervened in the previous robbery and Johnny was not stupid, no element here could prove that an attempted robbery had taken place in this jewelry store. And indeed, the store manager seemed to be in very good health.</p><p>- Can we have access to your cameras please ? Asked Johnny, very curious.<br/>
- The... cameras ?<br/>
- Yes, your surveillance cameras, you know, to launch an investigation into what just happened. We'll need a description of the robber, by the way. Answered the tallest cop.</p><p>Yuta had a hard time swallowing, he hadn't planned so many details in his plan of action and he bitterly regretted it. He turned his eyes to Jaehyun who also seemed to be waiting for an answer from him.<br/>
Don't panic, he shouldn't give in to panic now or he'd be in big trouble, and he'd totally blow this opportunity to talk with Jaehyun and more. What could he do, what could he say? Quickly find something, he thought.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaehyun realizes he has to do something about this crazy illicit courtship. Deep down, he knew that he shouldn't let Yuta continue his little roundabout but he wanted to see how far he would be able to go. That's what he thought, but he had responsibilities as a young cop and he too could get into trouble. He was going to take matters into his own hands right now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Johnny had received Yuta at the city police station and he refrained from screaming with laughter because he too had seen through the Japanese game, but at the same time it hadn't been too difficult given the absurdity of his story. Johnny was only a spectator of this story and yet he had only one hurry: for everything to come true. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Jaehyun arrived in the interrogation room, Johnny stood up and whispered something in his ear that Yuta hadn't been able to decipher, before leaving them alone, making sure to close the door behind him. It was going to be a very lengthy interrogation because even though Jaehyun was wearing the same uniform, he was still irresistible and full of sex appeal. Yuta couldn't help imagining erotic scenarios in that small room where they were both alone, although he might have to worry about the lies he had told the policeman first.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When the door clicked, Jaehyun turned around to face Yuta, who had rinsed his eye out on his plump ass, which were well highlighted by his pants. The pink-haired man approached him, passed behind him, brushed his body and sat down in front of him, forcing himself to maintain a stoic facial expression. He started the conversation first:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Yuta, right? asked the policeman.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The blond nodded slowly, reveling in the apollo in front of him, in his voice that he had been afraid to forget since they had "seen each other again". Jaehyun arched his eyebrow, looking curious as Yuta stared at him intensely, as if he wanted to eat him, or get eaten, whatever. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaehyun felt it was going to be much harder than expected to break him first. And that it would be much harder than expected to remain a professional policeman with someone who inspired so much sensuality, desire, lust. He spent a good hour asking him questions, analyzing his answers, because he was still a policeman and had to investigate this case of attempted armed robbery, where for the moment no prints, no evidence had been taken and found. Finally, this is what he tried to repeat to himself because with each passing minute he was getting hotter and hotter and the tension between the two men was at its peak, at its climax.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, the white-haired man cleared his throat and seemed to have an increasingly panting and intermittent breath, taken by hot flashes of heat and desire. He took the jacket off his blazer, his eyes already fogged with something intense. Yuta was the first to speak:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Mr. policeman...I don't want to seem impolite but...I have the impression that this interrogation is running in circles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh...he dared. He had dared to take a step forward, and that could only mean one thing: he was even more impatient than he was. Jaehyun suddenly got up from his chair, gazing at the Japanese man's burning eyes one last time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Follow me, the interrogation is over but we still need to discuss some formalities in my office, face to face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He insisted a lot on the last part of his sentence and it was only after a few exchanges of glances that they both understood that they were on the same wavelength. Yuta nodded anyway to let the other person know that he was ready. He got up in turn, bent down to grab his blazer jacket and was suddenly chest and belly pressed against the cold surface of the table, his hands crossed at the bottom of his back and held by those of the policeman with pink hair. A shiver ran through his whole body, a kind of electricity was felt through his mind, through his skin. A long sigh escaped the lips of Yuta who was already feverish at the idea that something was going on between this god of beauty and him, the little jeweler of the city. Jaehyun made his pressure on the Japanese man's wrists a little stronger, without really hurting him, he wanted to ravage him but in a good way. The taller of the two men wedged his pelvis against the other man's ass. He bent down to blow slightly in the neck and then in the ear of the other, who reacted in a very vocal way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- I barely touched you and you're already at my mercy...I don't even have to lift a finger, do you realize that? Right now I could take you in front of my colleagues, in front of everyone here...But you know what? You're going to have to wait, you're going to have to beg for what you want...And most of all, you're going to have to use your beautiful voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His second hand came to the Japanese man's throat to bring a light pressure that embalmed his mind even more. He was already so horny, feverish that he was indeed at the mercy of the greatest. He felt like he was in the middle of an erotic dream, but all the sensations going through his body told him that it was definitely real. He couldn't even respond to the policeman, to reply, to assert himself, he was his doll, he was submissive to him and that wasn't disturbing, on the contrary.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaehyun noticed that the white-haired young man didn't respond and he was a bit worried, maybe he had gone too far? He gently loosened his grip on the Japanese man, straightened him up and his hands came to hold his face with an worried and sorry look on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Is everything all right, Yuta? I didn't mean to rush you, maybe I went too far with you, I shouldn't have... whispered Jaehyun.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- No...no...it's fine, everything's fine...it's just that I've never been so attracted to anyone before, you drive me crazy, I really want you and you didn't come on too strong, it was fine. I've never been used to being in submission to someone but...strangely enough, I like it a lot. Please continue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaehyun's heart missed a beat for a few seconds, that man was really going to be the reason for his untimely death.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Are you sure about that? I don't want to push you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- I promise you, I really don't, the jeweler insisted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaehyun let his fingers touch the warm skin of the little one, caressing his neck and then his slim waist, before whispering in his ear again:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Tell me what you want Yuta.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Tie me up with these handcuffs officer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The day promised to be long. That's what Johnny thought as he heard and saw everything on the monitor in his office.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>